Soulles life
by Shadowpupped4ever
Summary: when a girl from another dimension...reality,space ummmmm the summary is inside it a KiMa story btw
1. Teaser

SP4E : ok so the plot is here

When a girl from another world is found unconsious from the desert, she is brought back to the academy. When she wakes up the only thing she can remember is her name. Why is medusa so interested in her and why does she look so much like spirits ex wife.

Maka : well that sucked

SP4E : shut up !

Maka : make me

Death the kid : ladys calm down

SP4E : shut up, your not even in the first two chapters.

Maka : because your lazy at writing

SP4E : SHUT UP ! i will make you defensless as a new born baby and make kid take care of you

Maka and Kid : HEY !

SP4E : what did you expect from a KiMa story

Maka : I WILL MAKA CHOP YOU TO TOMORROW BITCH

SP4E : I doubt that, now kid `points at kid who is currently hiding in my bed ``I will give you symmetrical money a symmetrical amount. I will also let you rearange the house symmetrically if you kiss maka.

Maka : just wat the hell are you doing

SP4E : I will also make Maka perfectly symmetrical in every way.

Kid : well in that case...

Maka : you two are crazy im going home ´leaves´

SP4E : ´yells after maka´ I WILL STILL MAKE YOU KISS

Kid : sorry if you were expecting a chapter, if you do want a story leave a review here or or just complain on her deviant page witch is called Shadowpupped4ever.

´SP4E yelling outside ´ Kid i loked my self out come open the door

Kid : nevah ´stars rearanging things´


	2. This has nothing to do with anything

Its been over a year since that day. She could still hear the womans scream replaying itself in her head. The darkness just made it even worse. She was floating or standing in the dark with no left,right,up or down. Everethyng was still. Only the screaming could be heard, and she had to cover her ears as the screaming came unberable. It cept getting louder and louder until it suddenly stopped. She carefully opened one eye and opened the other in schock. She was standing behind an open iron gate stearing at an beautiful decorated door, hers to be exact. Howd she end up infront of her house. She steared at the door in disbeleafe and as if it would just suddenly open and something would attack her. The door looked tempting and she took a step towards it, but then stopped when she could of sworn the rose bush hadnt been there before. She backed off and more bushes appeared. The white roses turned into bloody red and started dripping. She took some more steppes back and was in a position she could esily start running from. The red that had dripped from the roses turned into black and it seemed to dissapear into the ground leaving dead patches of dead grass. The spiky bushed that wore left behing rapped around the gate closing it tightly shut. She flinched back and in a blink of an eye the house,gate and bushes wore gone leaving her standing in the middle of a completely deserted street. There wore buildings everywhere painted different colors. She started walking down the street that seemed to last forever. As she turned by a corner her eyes widened in horror. Right in front of her... "Rex give it back " The three month old husky ran away with her pink notebook, witha very pissed sandy blonde girl right behind. She followed the puppy down stairs and to the kitchen were her notebook was lying on the floor with teeth marks and drewl all over it. " eww " she piked up the notebook and steared siriously at the dog who was wagging its tail exitedly. "the teacher will yell at me again if you ceep stealing my homework " she said in a verey tired toun. Ofcourse the dog didnt understand and it just went to play with a stuffed animal. She sighed and glanced at the clock that was handing from the wall. "oh shit " she ran back upstairs grabbed her bag, rushed back downstair put on her boots and rushed to school.

**yay chapter one : ) the most chapters might be a bit random because i lack consentration. That goes for my other stories aswell. If you liked it leave a review. Reviews are really helpfull for me so i know what people like anddont like about my stories. Well see ya next time.**


	3. still nothing to do with anything

**Makas P.O.V**

Like any other day school was hell. In the morning some girl had pushed me down the stair, then demanded i apologize for messing up her hair. My firts class was about something weve gone through for the eight time this month, but the teacher ceeps forgetting. I got slammed into an locker multiple times and my arms are covered in bruises. That stupid bitch Jessics (no offence, if your names Jessics ) and her friends beat me up and now i have to do their homework for the rest of this month. We had dodgeball during PE ( if you dont know it means gym, the teachers never explained what it stands for in my school ) and my phone got stolen from my locker.

I walked to the library to return some books and study. As i walked in i heard laughing from my favourite section of the place. Some kids from my school wore listening to music and practically yealling at each other. I desided i didnt want to get involved, even though these people wore usualy nice to me. I walked down the stairs to the basement section and picked out a comfy place to sit. People didnt come down here often so it was usually a peacefull place to study or do homework. I sat down on a small red couch that was in the back of a section called gods and death. All the books looked old but wore cept in a very good condition. I desided to finish the story i started this morning before Rex rudely interrupted me. Whait Rex i quiqly got up and ran out of the library. How could of i forgot it was my turn to take him out because mom had to work late and Max had football practise.

_time skip_

"Rex come back here " this is the third time hes managed to escape from me. This time he was chasing after a purple cat. I did find the color of it very wierd and it was also wearing a witch hat. I didnt give it that much thought though, considering it was halloween and someone just wanted to dress their cat up. Max wanted to dress Rex up but i said hed look ridiculous, so he was now wearing a halloween themed collar, a matching leash and we dyed his fur red where the white would be. I didnt dress up super halloween themed eather unlike all the other girls in my school. I wore black sneakers with grey zigzags at the bottom. Gray jeans that got baggy at my ancles. A orange hoodie with black zigzags on the hood and around the wrist and waist. My hair was put up in two pigtails with sculls attached with rubber bands. I finally caught up to Rex and grabbed the leash. Good thing i was a fast runner. Rex was barking at the cat who was now on a fence glearing at him with golden eyes. It appeared as if it was smiling when i pulled Rex away and started walking in the other direction. im falling down into my shadow grasping onto every breath as i await the deadly nigh... my phone started to ring and it took me a while to get it out of my poket while ceepink Rex from chasing a nearby squirrel. " hello " " hi is this Maka Albarn " a female voise answered. "yes " Rex was dragging me into the park and even if he was just a puppy it was extremely hard to pull him back with only one arm. " it seems that you have left your bag in the library... " oh shit my bag how could of i forgotten. "il be right there to pick it up, thank you " i hung up and grabbed on the leash with both hands " come on Rexie we´r going to the library " i said in a sweet tone.

The library wasnt that far and because i was only getting my bag Rex was aloud in. I went to a counter where a woman with pink hair was talking on the phone.I waited there for a while for the woman to finish. "can i help you " the womans voice was very sweet and she seemed quite happy that i hadnt bugged her while she was on the phone. " yes, i left my bag here earlier, its a light green backpack with dark green rings and black zippers " i answered and the woman searched for something under the desk and brought up my bag. "here you go " i smiled and thanked before leaving the library and going back home.

during my walk back home i noticed that by bag was heavier than earlier,but i quiqly shook it off. ´i must just be tired and it just feels heavier.

**yay chapter 2. People have read this more than any other of my storys so i decided to go on. Also im making this up as i go according to the few words of summary i wrote im changing the name to soullles life because of an idea that came to me after reading a kima fic. Im really interested on finding out what my imagination comes up for this story.**


	4. quik note

**quik note :**

**Eventhough my school starts in 2 weeks i might stop writing this story because im busy with moving. But of coarse this is just a possibility and i might make this into a very long story like i planned in the first place. I also came up with a sad ending for this story but might change or just never write it. So to the people who actualy read this story i will write an other chapter after this.**


End file.
